The present invention pertains to sponges. More particularly, the present invention pertains to sponges having foraminous upper and lower layers with a reticulated medial central portion. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns sponges of the type herein indicated which are particularly adapted for cleaning the grille of a vehicle.